1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating compressor, and more particularly, to a reciprocating compressor capable of reducing the amount of vibration transmitted to other elements after being generated in the compressor.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a compressor is divided into a rotary compressor, a reciprocating compressor and a scroll compressor according to a method for compressing a fluid.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a reciprocating compressor in accordance with the present invention.
The reciprocating compressor in accordance with the present invention includes a case 106 having a closed space; a reciprocating motor 108 disposed inside the case 106, for generating a reciprocating force; a compressing unit 110 receiving the reciprocating force generated from the reciprocating motor 108, for compressing a fluid; and a frame unit 130, 132, 134 for supporting each element.
A suction pipe 102 for sucking a fluid is connected to an upper portion of the case 106, a discharge pipe 104 for discharging a compressed fluid is connected to a lower side surface of the case 106, and a lower portion of the case 106 is filled with the certain amount of lubricating oil 112 for lubrication. And the discharge pipe 104 is sealably mounted to the case 106 and connected to the compressing unit 110 by a loop pipe 114.
The loop pipe 114 is formed in a winding form and reduces the amount of vibration transmitted to the discharge pipe 104 after being generated from the compressing unit 110.
The reciprocating motor 108 includes an outer stator 118 having a cylindrical shape, in which a winding coil to which power is applied is wound; an inner stator 120 disposed at a certain air gap between itself and an inner circumferential surface of the outer stator 118; and magnets 124 disposed between the outer stator 118 and the inner stator 120 at regular intervals and linearly reciprocating when power is applied to the winding coil 122.
The magnets 124 are fixed to an outer circumferential surface of a magnet holder 126 at regular intervals, the magnet holder 126 is connected to the piston 128 of the compressing unit 110, and the piston 128 is connected to a spring support bar 140.
The frame unit 130, 132, 134 includes first and second frames 130, 132 installed at both sides of the reciprocating compressor 108, for supporting the reciprocating compressor 108; and a third frame 134 connected to the second frame 132, for supporting the compressing unit 108.
A first resonant spring 146 is installed between one side of the spring support bar 140 and the first frame 130, and a second resonant spring 148 is installed between the other side of the spring support bar 140 and the second frame 132, thereby inducing a resonant movement of the piston 128.
The compressing unit 110 includes the piston 128 connected to the magnet holder 126 and linearly reciprocating; a cylinder 152 in which the piston 128 is slidably inserted, forming a compressing chamber 150 and fixed to the first frame 130; a suction valve 156 mounted to the front of the piston 128, for opening/closing a fluid passage 154 formed at the piston 128; and a discharge valve assembly 160 mounted to the front of the cylinder 152, for opening/closing a discharge passage 158 through which a fluid is discharged.
Here, the discharge valve assembly 160 includes a discharge valve 162 adhered to a front surface of the cylinder 152 and opened/closed; a discharge cover 164 mounted to the front of the cylinder 152, connected to the loop pipe 114 and having a discharge passage 158; a spring 166 installed between an inner surface of the discharge cover 165 and the discharge valve 162, for elastically supporting the discharge valve 162.
A first support spring 170 is installed between the third frame 134 and an upper surface of the case 106, and a second support spring 172 is installed between the discharge cover 165 and a lower surface of the case 106, thereby reducing the amount of vibration transmitted to the case 106 after being generated from the reciprocating motor 108 and the compressing unit 110
However, in the reciprocating compressor constructed as above, since a discharge pipe 104 through which a compressed fluid is discharged to other elements is fixed to a case 106 and connected to a discharge cover 164 of a compressing unit 110 by a loop pipe 114, vibration generated when the compressing unit 110 is driven is transmitted to the case 106 through the loop pipe 114 and also transmitted to other elements through the discharge pipe 104. Accordingly, noise is generated from the compressor, reliability of the elements is degraded, and their life spans are shortened.